


maybe one day I will have a heart that doesn't

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	maybe one day I will have a heart that doesn't

I suffer, and I suffer, and all I cultivate is what I don’t need and only what will continue my suffering.  
And I continue too many sentences with “and” because perhaps it could ever create an adequate replacement for the tears I’m nearly always trying to hold back.  
(And I suffer,) because that’s all that comes out of my mouth and hands and my words and eventually my suffering will find it’s way to my eyes like crystalline tears that I just barely release.

Just barely.   
(I suffer).  
But just barely.

23/11/15


End file.
